


Can I Ask You Something?

by Miss_Muse



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Starting A Family, Well - Freeform, just Steve really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Muse/pseuds/Miss_Muse
Summary: Mallory Preston and Steve Rogers have been dating for a while. Things in the world have even been surprisingly content for the last while. Because of that, a question has been rolling in Mallory's mind for quite some time and she can't help but ask.





	Can I Ask You Something?

“Steve?” Mallory whispered, staring at the arch of his back as the two lay in lazy summer heat. With the windows cracked open just an inch, the rush of the city below became nothing more than the splash of a river. Things were peaceful. Things were quiet.  
“Yeah?” He said.  
Without skipping a beat, Mallory dropped, mustering up a casual tone.  
“What do you think of having a baby?” She didn’t really know what she was thinking. She just felt so empty the longer it was just her and Steve. When she just had her journalism that was enough, and sure, on occasion she wanted a child, but she knew it was a hormonal thing. Even now working first for S.H.I.E.L.D. and now for the Avengers Initiative, she should have been too exhausted to even consider it.  
Sure, the world was safe right now—well, there was no currently world destroying threat—but that didn’t mean they had the luxury of having a child.  
As Steve turned around to face her Mallory’s stomach fell, knowing that was exactly what he was going to say. She didn’t particularly want to make eye contact with him right now. She shouldn’t have said anything, and now they’d both feel bad.  
“Mal…” Steve’s voice was gentle, but tears came to her eyes. She cleared her throat, her lips mashed together in a drunk’s attempt at a line to keep herself together. “I’m not—”  
“It’s fine, I didn’t mean it.” She forced herself to say, keeping her gaze anywhere but at him. They were just dating, and that was a blessing enough. “I’m just being stupid, it’s fine.”  
He cupped a hand around her cheek, brushing away a tear she didn’t even know had fallen from her cheek. She wanted to just curl up into him, and stay there forever. She wanted a child to call her own and be able to with conviction be able to tell that child that their daddy was a hero. He was the first hero, and he was strong and loving and that Mommy was going to make sure that things were fine. She couldn’t stop herself as tears flowed freely.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” She sniffled as Steve pulled her against his chest. “I…I’m sure it’s hormones or something stupid. We can’t do that, it’s dumb and dangerous and…”  
“Mal. Look at me, alright?” Damn him and his honeyed voice. Damn his gentle orders. Damn his stupid line of work. With no lack of shame, her hazel eyes met his blue. “You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not your fault.”  
It damn sure felt like it.  
“I’m stupid, I know—I know that we can’t do it. It’s dangerous for me alone and you’re so busy and I’m a stupid stupid dumbfuck for even suggesting it I just—”  
“Hey.” Steve frowned as he interrupted her. “You know you aren’t stupid, don’t talk about yourself like that. You really,” he paused, as if having to force himself to speak. “You really want to have a baby.”  
God, more than anything else. Hearing him say it made her heart flutter in ways she couldn’t comprehend. But she shook her head.  
“It’s fine, I can get a cat.” She forced a soft smile across her lips. He ran his hands through her coffee hair, placing a soft kiss on her nose.  
“Do you really want a cat?” He laughed and she could feel her face turning pink.  
“Well cats are cute…” She squeaked, trying to convince herself. “Really I’m fine. You’re busy and I’m busy and it’s a lot of time and money and then that would make two liabilities…”  
Mallory trailed off, before sighing. They couldn’t do it. She’d get a cat. And things would be fine. A silence settled between them.  
“Mal, can I ask you something?” She nodded. “Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want a baby?”  
She honestly tried, but it was like a sea witch had taken her voice. She couldn’t get the words out. Her lips moved and she couldn’t force a syllable out. Gently brushing his lips against hers, Steve smiled.  
“We can start thinking about it in the morning.”


End file.
